Snowbian Saga
What About In this Saga, a strange new species of Mobians, known as the Snowbians arrive to Mobius, hoping to help out the world of Mobius on preventing burning fires & global warming, but kidnapping the Fire Types people & get the Ice Types people to help. With Mei thinking that her dream is real & Shiver keeps appearing shrouded in mystery since his long absence, who are the Snowbians & what is their origin? Why is Shiver here? And can Mei figure out a way to make peace with them to free the Fire Types? Find out in this winter wonderland adventure of mystery. What Happened One night, Mei Ling Zhou has a dream of walking in the snow all alone, until a white snow mobian with crystal blue eyes, known as the Snowbians, appear popping out of the snow with cuteness, surrounding Mei, who thinks that she found a new species of Mobians, the Snowbians. Mei also found out that the Snowbians are on a different planet that is similar to Mobiusian, only a lot colder. The Snowbians look at Mobius & agrees to help out the planet, much to Mei's happiness. However, the dream ends strangely while Shiver appear from afar, calling out to Mei, which makes Mei wake up from her dream. Sanford who sleeps next to her, ask what happened, while he is making breakfast for her. Mei tells Sanford about the dream about Snowbians & Shiver, which raise some questions for Sanford on who the Snowbians are & where has Shiver disappeared to since his last adventures before his absence a long time. But Sanford did last heard of Shiver going to an Arctic Base to stop a group of Pyromaniacs, but the married couple were unsure where Shiver is at now after that. Meanwhile, Shiver is at the Arctic Base, taking down a group of Pyromaniacs before they reach the boss, who confronts Shiver, telling him about his previous missions on preventing global warming from happening by putting out the flames & unleashing the ice & snow against any fire types that try to melt the ice, but also adds about the past of the Mistake Event that is nothing more than the biggest disaster of all time. However Shiver's only response was three words that really confused the Pyromaniac Boss that much, which are "Not to Me!", before he surprise blasts the boss with freezing bullets to the skull that killed & freezes him to death unlike the other Pyromaniac Troops. It gives an implication that Shiver knows something that the rest of the world doesn't know & Shiver also knows the fact that their coming. At the planet called Snowbius, the snowbian version of Planet Mobius, it is clear that Shiver is talking about the Snowbians who are getting ready for takeoff. Arctricia the Snowbian version of Patricia takes lot of Snowbians with her for the mission & trip & they are, Icepack (Jack), Slushie (Lujuan), HimaLayla (Layla), Frost Rose (Amy), Crystally (Sally), Snowshoe (Bunnie), Stormic (Sonic), ArcTails (Tails), Ice Cream (Cream), Snowdrop (Rouge) & other many Snowbians with them in their newly crafted Ice & snow themed Space Crafts to take off from their planet to visit Planet Mobius to begin their missions, while maybe keeping a lookout for many cold fishies that the Snowbians were craving for to eat. Meanwhile, while Litten tries to get the fire going to cook meat for the Nanman Tribe, The Snowbians arrive, landing their space craft, spreading their cold air, ice & snow while greeting Litten before they proceed to kidnap Litten while freezing her mouth shut, claiming that fire is bad & are actually scared of the flames. The Snowbians carry Litten & a couple sleeping Fire Type Pokémon & Ice Type Pokémon to the space craft without any of the Nanman realising what's going on. During this time at the Protection Agency, Mei & Sanford are on undercover servaliance watching the footage, realising that there are fire types disappearing, left & right. So Mei sets out to the Junkers Hideout, thinking it's the hottest place they can think of right now. At the Junkers' Hideout, Mei arrive in time to see that it's still hot as ever with the Junkers enjoying the heat, until the Snowbians came along to turn the hot area into a winter wonderland with their ice & snow magic on creating a winter filled blizzard that covered the area in snow before the Snowbians quickly knock Junkrat unconscious & cover Roadhog in heavy snow & ice, while kidnapping both Junkers & the 3 Junker Girls, but not before leaving with Mei completely surprised & in shock that the Snowbians were indeed real from her dreams. Mei takes a picture of the Snowbians, forgetting to turn off the flash, causes some awareness from Arctricia of the Snowbians to quickly search for Mei. But when she finds the hidden location of where the flash is coming from, Mei is already missing, much to her confusion. It is revealed that Hank J. Wimbleton quickly arrived in time, taking Mei into another hiding spot away from the Snowbians before the two retreat. Mei explains to Hank that the Snowbians from her dream were real & are capturing fire based people who used fire based weaponery or anything of increase heat related. Hank suspects that the dream is more of a vision, especially when Shiver wakes Mei up. It is unknown where Shiver is after the mission on stopping the Pyromaniacs in the Arctic Base. As the two head to Risky Boots for help, they were unaware of Shiver watching them from afar, knowing that the mystery is all in good time for the both of them. Meanwhile the Snowbians continue their search & capture mission by also capturing Flame Princess & then Layla by mistake, while also capturing the 7 Piraka with their ice & snow gear to cover the group, mostly Hakann in heavy snow before they get a chance to react to attack. The Snowbians take Flame Princess, Layla & the 7 Piraka, even Hakann keeps on screaming to release them, of course the Snowbians didn't listen & continue on, by freezing large parts of the ocean into ice as a giant skating rink while fishing for more cold fishes. Back at the Snowbians' Spacecraft, after placing the fire based people in freezing prisons, the Snowbians think of any strategy as to how they could increase their speed of the process, which comes to the conclusion that they need to find Ice & Snow Creatures like Frost Dragons, Yetis, Snow Felines like Snow Tigers & Snow Leopards & many more, including an urban legend of a ice costume variant of Congar, from many years ago, who might still be hiding after all this time. The Snowboans set out to the South Arctic, which is the Antarctica of Mobius, to find them, including Bark the Polar Bear & Kuroi the Hedgehog for help. Meanwhile, as Bark & Kuroi accept their plead on preventing global warming by spreading their winter wonderland, Mei, Hank found Risky Boots on her ship & explains the whole situation of fire based people have disappeared & it may have something to do with the Snowbians, so Risky gets an idea that they need to find some people who can help, like Bark & Kuroi to help out, while Hank help the group Scout ahead. The three sets off for the South Arctic by snow mobile vehicle, since Risky's ship is trapped in frozen solid ice. At the icy caves, the Snowbians plus Bark & Kuroi found some Snow Felines like snow tigers & snow leopards, who take a liking to Kuroi, Yetis that can help with their strength & teamwork & even Frost Dragons. With these ice & snow creatures they are more than willing to help the Snowbians on spreading more of their ice & snow to expand their winter wonderland. Back with Mei, Hank & Risky they arrived at the house, but Bark is not here & neither is Kuroi, thinking they might out somewhere today. But seeing footprints that are fresh, they suspect the Snowbians could be close by & follow the tracks to the icy cave, but no sign of Snowbians anywhere as the three keep on looking, unaware of Shiver closely watching them. As they found a piece of white Snowbian fur & icy scales, they don't remember Snowbians having scales, until it is figured out that Hank realised that icy scales belong to the Frost Dragons that the Snowbians befriended. At the very moment, Mei was suddenly captured by a Frost Dragon, in terms caught the attention of Hank & Risky Boots, but was trapped by a Frost Dragon's ice wall it created by ice breathe before trying to escape, when suddenly Shiver shatters the ice wall into snowflakes with a hard kick, freeing the two. Which leaves Hank, Risky Boots & Shiver to quickly get on the snow mobile to chase after the Frost Dragon. Shiver has a plan on slowing down the dragon, but to not kill it, due to his protective nature for the snow & ice arctic wildlife, luckily Hank has tranquilliser darts loaded just in case, while the three proceed to distract the dragon with Shiver's freezing bullets & Risky's cannon, who begins fighting back with icicles, ice boulders & frost breathe, long enough for Hank to land 2 darts, but the Frost Dragon is still going despite having two darts stuck to it. The heroes reach to the Ice part of the area, thinking they don't want to break the ice, but the Frost Dragon thinks it has enough by launching a blizzard like frost breathe at the team, only to blind them to pass Mei on to the Yetis, who retreated with her to the village. With quick timing to avoid getting frozen, Shiver uses his ice power to make an ice & snow ramp for the heroes to jump over the blizzard like frost breathe, leaving with Hank to shot the 3rd tranquilliser dart to put the Frost Dragon to sleep. But once the three got to the majestic beast, they soon realised that it has a snowman with glasses instead, meaning that Mei is already taken. As the three head back, Shiver feels like it's time to reveal the truth back at Bark's home, for he has seen everything within the Mistake Event & the rest of the world only knows the half of it, which raises some questions from Hank & Risky. Meanwhile, Mei wakes up in a Snowbian village in the South Arctic & is surprised to see the Snowbians who we're extremely happy that they finally found her, who is the legendary woman to the Snowbians. At first Mei was confused on what legend do they mean, until Icepack shows them the giant statue of the legendary woman, which is actually Mei Ling Zhou, explaining that she is the legendary woman that has given life to the Snowbian Spieces & their home planet Snowbius, with the biggest winter wonderland, Planet Mobius has ever had. Much to Mei's biggest surprise that left her speechless, that the Snowbians were referring to the Mistake Event she had accidently created, that also created the Snowbians with the very same event in the first place. While the Snowbians celebrate with the speechless Mei, back at Bark's house, Shiver sits down with Hank & Risky Boots to explain the tale of the Mistake Event, but with a brand new perspective that only Shiver & even Hank knows about. The Flashback Story started when the Mistake Event had began, due to his extreme resiliency against extreme cold temperatures, instead of dying, Shiver was knocked unconscious for hours, until he was awakened to see that Planet Mobius had turned into frozen wasteland with endless blizzards, only to find something forming from the sky, which is a normal planet at first, but was immediately covered in snow from the ice beam from Mei that started the Mistake Event, at first Shiver thought it was truly a disaster, until he discovered something reveloutionary, a newborn Snowbian with fur that is white as snow & crystal blue eyes. Shiver then discovered a few more Snowbians popping out of the snow, meaning now he & even Hank who barely survived, were all alone with the Snowbians. As the blizzards cleared up, it gave Shiver a lot of time to reflect while carrying & leading the Snowbians somewhere safe to a new home that Shiver must build. The years, stretched to decades, the Snowbians population continues to rapidly swell & grow even with familiar Snowbian counterparts from the present, as Shiver has built a snowy village as the Snowbians' sancutary. It is clear to Shiver, who has been eating lots & lots of catches of newly multiple fishes, that the Snowbians now crave for, has become a protector & guardian of the Snowbians & it is not the Mistake Event, but instead the Ice Age had created the Snowbian Age, while Hank is still stuck in the bunker still trying to survive from hyperthermia. However, as time goes on, fate had different plans. The Spirit Wolf & the Guardian of the Souls looked on, thinking the planet has become lifeless for far too long, we're completely unaware of the Snowbians birth & population growing, the two have created the 7 Dragon Balls & summoned the great dragon, Shenron, to revive everyone, except for Piraka Chaos & Chara, who has died in the Mistake Event. However, Shiver saw this as a warning to the Snowbians as the ice & snow begins melting from Shenron granting the Elder Gods' wish, with the Snowbians being scared for a bit. Realising that there's no time to lose, Shiver quickly gather all of the Snowbians to Hank's bunker base, requring assistance from the freezing vigilante to place all of the Snowbians into the emergency rockets, to send the Snowbians back to their home planet in Snowbius, despite Hank's near death experience of hyperthermia. Both Shiver & Hank manage to survive, while the flashback ends with Planet Mobius returned to it's normal state. The entire story from Shiver, fills Hank with sudden flashbacks that he remembers everything now, while Risky Boots is filled with so many emotions, shocked, amazement, sadness & even horrified. So it I still clear that the Mistake Event has a secret good side that no else knows about, due to them only focusing on the bad side. It is unclear to let them know the whole truth, but they need to focus on rescuing Mei from the Snowbians as Shiver wishes to help the two find her. Hank, Risky Boots & Shiver heads out on the Snow Mobile to continue the search, unaware of a certain ice gorilla from the long forgotten past, having owed the Snowbians a favour for bringing him back to life, after being ripped apart into his dark blue essence in the Soulnado ages ago. During that time, while Mei is super surprised that her Mistake Event have created the Snowbians & their home planet, Snowbius, the Snowbians make Mei feel more welcomed along with Bark & Kuroi, even if it means slowly changing Mei into a Snow Human with white skin & blue hair & blue crystal eyes, to make her their Snowbian Queen. Meanwhile Hank, Risky & Shiver we're closing in on the Villiage, only to be ambushed by Shard, who has blocked their path, since he has a debt to repay for the Snowbians for resurrecting me. The three on one fight begins with Shard becoming surprsingly more powerful & fast with renewed strength, speed & agility like he's a wild ice ape. Hank, who is also surprised along the rest that he's still got it after many years, even decades have past since the heroes' earliest adventures like the Mortal Kombat 9 Saga. Hank, Risky & Shiver do their best to combat the ice behemoth. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Mei Ling Zhou *Sanford *Hank J. Wimbleton *Risky Boots *Deimos *Sonya Royston *Zarya *Shiver *Litten Siti *Junkers **Junkrat **Roadhog **TrashGal **Skunk Junk **Speedy Bunny *Flame Princess *Layla the FoxSkunk *The Piraka **Zaktan **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Avak **Thok **Vezon *Starfire *Jing King *Blaze the Hedgecat *Snowbians (Snowbian Versions of Mobians) **Arctricia (Patricia the Skunk) **IcePack (Jack the Hedgehog) **Slushie (Lujuan the Panda) **HimaLayla (Layla the FoxSkunk) **Frost Rose (Amy Rose) **Crystally (Sally Acorn) **Snowshoe (Bunnie Rabbot) **Stormic (Sonic the Hedgehog) **ArcTails (Tails) **Ice Cream (Cream the Rabbit) **Snowdrop (Rouge the Bat) *Kadri *Kamimi *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *D.Va *Astro Boy *Blade the Hedgehog *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Ultra-V *Fire Type Pokémon *Ice Type Pokémon *Bark the Polar Bear *Kuroi the Hedgehog *Shard the Ice Gorilla (Returned) *??? Trivia *This Saga represents the other side of the Mistake Event Story that there's actually a good side due to the birth & creation of the Snowbians & their home planet, Snowbius. And was later revealed that Shiver & barely Hank are the only sole survivors. *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga